


All my darlings treat me nicely when I beg them to dance

by orochisInebriation (asterCrash)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ectobiological Incest, F/F, F/M, Lingerie, Mommy Issues, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterCrash/pseuds/orochisInebriation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy enjoys the competitive tension between Dave and Rose, she loves being the centre of attention for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All my darlings treat me nicely when I beg them to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



> Prompt-  
> "Dave and Rose both have weird feelings about Roxy. She's... their mom? Kind of? Or sister maybe? She's something. But most of all she is super hot. And they find themselves competing for her affection. Dave doesn't mean to. But he has hot mom problems. And Rose is a passive aggressive weirdo who needs to one-up Dave. I leave the outcome up to you, but please don't have it end up strictly Dave/Roxy. Just Rose/Roxy is fine. An awkward threesome where Dave and Rose try hard not to interact is fine. Then failing to not do that is fine. It being a total disaster where no one wins is also fine. The power is yours.  
> Not into a dominant Dave by the way, or drunk Roxy. Am into awkward situations, lingerie, fluff, oral sex.

“I’m just saying, and look, you can tell a dude to fuck off if you think he’s being out of line, I’m the big man here, I can take that kind of rejection no matter how brutal or unexpected it might be, but it seems like if, and hey, yeah, it’s a big if, but if you were going to have a favourite kid, which let’s face it why would you not, it’s gotta be me.”

“You’re right, Dave, right about so many things, the utter beacon of wisdom that you are. Right in all the ways a good hero is supposed to be, so just and true and unequivocally vocal about it at all times, after all modesty is your greatest virtue—”

“It’s true modesty is my greatest quality and I am the best there is at it.”

“—your greatest virtue. You truly outshine all others with your rightness, especially in this particular case. I mean, not about being Roxy’s favourite, you couldn’t be more wrong there, I meant about the first part. I can in fact tell you to fuck off. I’m doing it right now.”

“Well I’m only saying, and hey, this is purely for the purposes of Roxy deciding who her favourite is here, but Rose did sort of complain bitterly about her alt universe mom-you like all the time, whereas I never complained about our mutual mom-you even once.”

“Good memory, Dave! You’ll also remember that rather than complaining you instead repeatedly expressed attraction towards our mother right up until the point at which you found out she was in fact our mother and then that little trap of yours shut right up. And while you’re remembering that you should also keep in mind every time I complained it was because she was simply lavishing too much attention and love and beautiful ponies on me to do anything other than complain. I’d say that’s a mark in my favour on the favouritism tree.”

“Wow, so you two were just like this on the meteor? Back and forth for three whole years?” Your two squabbling ecto-children both seem sheepish when you finally speak up. So fucking cute.

“We uh… we didn’t actually have a lot to argue over. I mean sure you find stuff to get grouchy about when you need it but being the only two humans on the meteor we had each other’s backs most of the time.” Dave blushes a deep scarlet, deeper than Dirk ever did, they’re so different and so alike in so many ways that sometimes it drives you crazy. It’s all the benefits of having another Dirk without having to deal with two of the guy. On top of that, the fact that Dave constantly seems hungry for your attention is a noted plus.

“You have to understand, Roxy, on the meteor there was very little to fight over. If one of us had something the other wanted we’d simply hand over the alchemiter code and now there was a small mountain of them. Favours were easy to trade because frankly we were so bored half the time that being asked to do literally anything was a welcome reprieve. You’re the first limited resource either of us has ever had to share.” Rose too seems pretty happy to spend as much time as possible with you, though with the pressure of the game gone frankly you’ve got nothing but time on your hands. Wait, that thought sounded like innuendo, you meant you’re just bored. It’s not that you haven’t thought about it, just that it’s obviously a weird thing to think about. Dave and Rose are technically your biological children, though you’re more or less the same age even with Paradox Space’s assorted bullshit, and everyone’s got to have complicated feelings about that, right?

“I’m not complaining, it’s just kind of unusual to me is all. I got stuck for six months in a game session with not much to do and a bunch of friends who, frankly, were a bit too busy with their own drama to pay attention to me.” You don’t really resent them for it but dang it would have been nice to have a ‘we all appreciate and love Roxy for who she is’ night once in a while. By comparison, having your two paradox offspring hanging around like cute-ass little ducklings is a big step up.

“If it’s making you uncomfortable then we’ll back off, we can drop this issue like it’s the hot fresh new album of 2015 that no one wants to deal with and so we’re never going to talk about again, just as soon as you admit in front of Rose that I’m the favourite.” Oh wow they can be cute sometimes, Dave with that shitty-ass poker face you can see straight through to that desperate little bulb of hope inside, Rose with dagger eyes and pursed lips and woah okay stop looking your daughter’s lips for a second, weirdo.

“What Dave is trying to get at here is that he desperately needs you to validate his oedipal urges so we can all go back to discussing exactly how much he wants his ecto-father to bend him over the table and make him feel special.” God but the way she talks sometimes.

“Uh, wow, just wow, Rose. Really? Doing this bit? Little played out don’t you think? ‘Oh, Dave admitted he’s not straight so I’ve got to find new ways to make him uncomfortable with his sexuality’. I guess incest is the final frontier for you hey, isn’t it?” Not that his lips aren’t bad either, your eyes are magnetically drawn to the way they move, rapid fire explosions of words as he curls around every syllable with just a flash of his oh-so-pink tongue. A girl could start having fantasies watching a mouth like that in action.

She puts a hand on his chest and just fucking woah, woah that is hot in a way you didn’t expect. Her touch is gentle but firm, familiar yet intimately threatening. You watch him tense up all over and his voice dies in his throat all because she put her hand on his chest. You’ve never seen a person own someone else in such a damning, subtle way before and you’ve watched every Dave Strider movie twice. “Dave, I think you’re talking too much,” Her voice almost makes it sound like she’s whispering a secret, you strain forward just a little to hear it and you can see he does it too. “I can’t imagine Roxy enjoys being quite so much the centre of attention.”

“Um, actually it’s kind of hot.” You blurt it out before you can stop yourself because you’re a dork and that was always going to happen eventually. You try to save it with a smile and wow they sort of recoil at that, in sync and everything.

“You’re… alright with this? With us bickering over you like spoilt children desperate for attention?” Rose seems so very hesitant and it’s only when you see her tongue dart out to lick her lips that you realise you might not have been the only one in the room who thought their mom was kind of hot.

“I’m not sure ‘alright’ is the word I’d use,” okay shit, you are actually doing this. Dave’s eyebrows are slowing rising above his shades and heading for orbit, the poor boy looks so awkward he might faint. Rose has gone a quiet but her chest rises and falls like she’s maybe holding back from hyperventilating. “Maybe the word I’d use would be ‘into’? As in ‘I am into my two ecto-kid-pal-friends competing for my attention’? Not that I don’t have enough to go around but I kinda enjoy feeling wanted like that.”

“Wait, mom, I mean shit, Roxy, are you actually saying what I think you’re saying?” Dave is flustered as shit, yeah, but that growing bulge in his pants isn’t doing a good job of keeping his interest a secret.

“I guess, only if you’re thinking that I’m saying it would maybe be kinda cool if we found a way for the three of us to get our freak on together. You two want some motherly gratification, I got that shit in bulk.”

Rose licks her lips and swallows deeply and you are completely unabashed about staring at her so openly. This is only going to work, you are certain, if you project confidence enough for these two to get over their own crippling shyness and just go for what everyone wants. “Well, far be it from me to impede whatever the fuck it is we’re doing here, but I’m afraid I’m somewhat at a loss for how to begin things. Would you like us to—”

You cut her off with a kiss, good and long like you practiced with Janey, with Fefeta and, being completely honest, with your favourite pillow every night since you were twelve. Dave is running his mouth like usual but it’s a mouse’s fart in the distance compared to the blood pounding in your ears as Rose kisses you back. Her lips are just as soft as they always looked, but tart with the stickiness of her lipstick against yours. She moves her mouth with all the grace your teenage fantasies about her alt universe self told you she would. It feels weird to think that she’s probably going through the same headspace as you right now, thinking back to who you were in a different place, in a different time, thinking of the complex feelings she had for that person. You wonder if she used to fantasize about kissing her mother as much as you fantasize about kissing yours. You’re not sure if this is an okay thing for either of you to want, but she mouths the word “mom” against your lips and suddenly you’re okay with a lot of things.

You reach out a hand to stop Dave from leaving, running it down his arm and to his fingers. His palm in yours, you guide him up to curl his hand around a breast. From there he kind of gets the gist of it. He wants you, wants your approval so much that it practically weeps off him, yet he’s so afraid to take what you give him willingly. You worry that he’s beating himself up, telling himself he doesn’t deserve this. Hopefully the happy noises you make every time he touches you a little more let him know his mommy wants him here just as much as he wants her to. His fingers squeeze tentatively at your soft flesh, thumb brushing over a nipple as if he’s scared of going too far. You let out a little sigh against Rose’s mouth to let him know you liked that, that you want him to keep doing that, that you want him here. He steps in a little closer and you reach back to pull him in by that cute Strider behind. His other hand curls up your side to stroke at your centre, lifting your shirt up and sliding along your skin, rough and calloused from too much time handling swords and not nearly enough time touching you.

Your eyes flutter open and you see Rose staring with an unexpected intensity at Dave. You’ve never seen a look like that on her face before, nor in any of the photos you had of your mom. Her eyes are like purple flames set in the marble of her skin and then suddenly she’s kissing you even harder and her tongue is entering your mouth. You moan. That’s when you feel Dave press into you from behind, his erection painfully obvious even through his pants and your tights, he squeezes you with the hand still on your breast and you moan louder. The marble surrounding Rose’s purple flame eyes narrows. Her hand snakes around your waist like she intends to cup your ass but misses you at the last second. You feel Dave shudder against your back and start to wonder exactly where that hand went. You feel its return as Rose reaches up between your legs from behind to dance her fingertips across your vulva through the fabric of your tights. You break your kiss just long enough to whine for her, catching a glimpse of that triumphant smirk before she crashes your lips back together.

It… escalates, for lack of a better word, as Dave and Rose press closer into you, practically shoving you back and forth as they grind against you or grope you in some new, undiscovered sweet spot. You moan loud and brazen for them, sigh high pitched and angelic and squeal indignity as they debauch you, trading your noises back and forth like poker chips. You let them do it, you lose yourself in being their object of worship and their commodity at the same time. You start to pull back from it all, not really feeling part of your body as Dave bites down on your neck just a little too rough or Rose curls her fingers upwards just a little too hard, all to squeeze just a little more volume out of you. You’re very quickly feeling everything and nothing and your own noises start bouncing around your head like the inside of a church bell. This is going too fast. You need to do something, you need to slow them down, you’re not in your body anymore and it’s all getting very far away if you don’t tell them to slow down right now you’ll

“Red. Red, fuck.”

It doesn’t take a second before you have a lot of breathing room. Dave must have done some kind of acrobatic pirouette off the handle because you can’t feel his heat behind you anymore. Rose is standing at least two metres away from you and you don’t remember seeing her move. You stagger a little on your feet, unable to steady yourself. She starts forward to grab you, stops herself, checks your eyes and then, after your gentle nod, her hands are under your elbows. She guides you down to sit on the couch and her hands are almost painfully soft after the rough touching not seconds ago. You take some time to breathe. At a look from you Dave comes back from his current position, frozen in retreat halfway out the door, and sits next to you on the couch. He tries to pretend he’s chill but you’re the world’s leading expert in Strider bullshit and you know he’s probably just as jittery as you, just as jittery as Rose. You don’t know if you can speak yet, you’re still coming back into yourself, but they need to hear something from you and a mother will do whatever is best for her children. Your hand finds hers first then your other hand finds his. You give them both a squeeze and pull the captured hands back to your lap so everyone can be touching each other for a bit. Reassurance delivered, you focus on your breathing for a bit.

“I’m sorry,” Rose finally blurts out, and you think she might be apologising to someone she thinks you’re supposed to be slightly more than she’s apologising to you. “We took things too far, that, um… that wasn’t what I wanted to, fuck. Dave, help me out here.”

“What Rose is saying is she still wants to know who the favourite is.” Rose shoots Dave a look that could curdle milk and it’s enough to get you to crack a smile.

“You’re both my favourites!” you shout, leaving their hands in your lap so you can wrap your arms around their shoulders and drag them into an awkward post-ecto-incest family hug.

“Nuh-uh, mom, that isn’t how it works. If you don’t pick which kid is your favourite we’re going to keep on trying to show each other up in increasingly bizarre ways until you notice it. Rose’ll probably knit you an olympic swimming pool full of scarves for you to swim in, and I’m going to have to respond with just the tightest raps, you won’t believe how impossibly ill these beats will be, doctors will come from all around, stumped at just how astoundingly unwell these beats could get and—”

You give him a kiss on the forehead and it shuts him up better than kissing his mouth could have ever done. Before Rose can get put out you turn around and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Both your adorable not-quite-but-sorta-children go red and beetroots and you drag them into the cuddle pile a little harder. They make sounds of protest and squirm as you wrestle them into the hug but damn if they don’t stay exactly where you put them once they are officially recognised citizens of Snuggletown.

“You know,” you start, not really knowing where you’re going with this but whatever. “If the two of you really need some way to compete over my attention, it would actually be pretty fucken’ cool to see the two of you strip for me. Like put on a little show or something.” Rose and Dave trade indecipherable looks across your lap.

“Forgive me if I’m slow on the uptake, but I was under the impression that the lewder inclinations of this particular branch of the strilonde family tree had come to a complete halt. Are you sure you’re okay with us continuing?”

“Rose, baby, I know you understand safewords better than that. I called a timeout, not a full stop. A comma, not a period. Tapped the brakes, didn’t put her in park. My heart skipped a beat, it didn’t stop alltoget—

“Yes, okay I get the concept. Dave, I hope you’ve made your peace with your oedipal obsessions because all those dreams that were secretly about your mother and your penis are in great danger of becoming retroactively prophetic and I need you to keep up with me.”

“Yeah, no, I’m perfectly cool? Why would I not be cool? I am the coolkid, this is my name, it is a thing people legitimately call me, ice cold, I’m fine, really, couldn’t be cooler, no problems here I can handle this we’ve all thought this through, we’re all consenting adults, taking off our clothing, no problem, cool, definitely, absolutely there ain’t no cooler than Dave C. Strider who just decided he needed his middle name was going to be Cool just in case people weren’t one hundred percent sure exactly how cool he was with this situation and all of its component parts.”  
“Are you done?”

“Not even close, give me a minute while I think of some synonyms.”

You giggle a little. Your weird alt-universe babies/guardians can be pretty freaking adorable when they’re on the back foot. You move your hand off Dave’s shoulder to run it around the shell of his ear and play with the lobe. You feel a little bump where he might have once had a piercing and tuck that information away to ask about later. For now you have a very specific direction in mind for this to go and it involves your boy not getting any kind of distracted. “Dave.” He starts at his name, or perhaps your tone. “Your mommy wants you to be comfortable, so if you’re not okay with this you get to say no, okay? I want to see what you got on under those god tier jammies but only if you’re gonna have a fun time showing it off. So give me a colour here, where are we at, green, yellow or red?”

He starts and stops a few times without saying a word, trying to get his ramble straight in his head before he starts, one word answers do not run in your family. You press a hand into his chest, trying to mimic the way Rose stopped him. “Breathe, Dave. I just need a colour. If you want us to hang out a bit longer first give me a yellow.”

Taking a final deep breath in through the mouth and out through that cute beaky Strider-ass nose of his, Dave replies. “Green.”

 

* * *

 

 

You’re trying to backtrack your decisions over the last few minutes but frankly this seems like a bunch of bullshit that happens only in ironic MS Paint porn drawn by a thirteen year old. Nevertheless Roxy’s still sitting on the bed, smiling up at you, doing that magic thing she does that makes your whole body feel light and warm. Rose is seated rakishly on her lap, rakish in a way that makes you think she somehow went back in time to seed the word ‘rakish’ in the English language using nothing but a photo of her right now, sitting on your ecto-mom-sister-friend-person. She’s wearing nothing but your red silk boxers and has your shades holding up her hair. She’s smiling up at you like all her Christmases came at once, Roxy as well, smiling so wide you can see a whole bunch of Lalonde-teeth you’re sure don’t normally see a lot of sunshine. You’re weirdly okay with the attention on yourself, if only because you are rocking the shit out of Rose’s lacey pink lingerie.

Roxy’s eyes dance across your skin, dipping back down every so often to where your half-erect dick barely manages to stay contained in the teeniest garment Rose could possibly own. You’re sure she must use her light powers to pick outfits, choosing a bra that would actually work with your flat chest and panties that are a good colour on you. They’re Roxy’s colour too now that you’re thinking about it. Rose herself seems pretty comfortable with her bare chest out, delighting in making sure they’re always in Roxy’s line of sight, and yours too.

You flashback to a few minutes ago, after you and Rose had stripped down to just your underwear while Roxy sat on the bed and giggled herself senseless at the two of you strutting around to the dance music blaring out of her phone. It had been Rose’s offhand comment that started it all but Roxy’s command that the two of you should leave the room, swap underwear and then come back in before you finish your strip routine. Rose was game, you were game, everyone was having a fun time until you got out of the room and suddenly Rose was insisting you should strip for her first. Uh-uh, you know how that game goes. Rose gets your boxers off then darts back to the bedroom triumphant and she and Roxy get to laugh at poor old Dave standing around and flustered with nothing to protect his dignity. So you countered that instead she should take hers off first as a sign of good will than then you’d be happy to swap. Rose, for whatever insane, hypercompetitive reason, did not like this idea and repeated that you should go first. Things continued in that fashion until somehow her teeth were at your ear and her hand was gripped tightly around your neck, pressing you hard into the wall behind you while her thigh grinded up against your trapped dick. If Roxy hadn’t have interrupted you with a kinky-ass line about having to spank her naughty children if they fucked without mama you have no idea where that would have ended. As it was, the both of you temporarily arched into each other as the depravity of the whole situation sent all your blood to your respective crotches, Rose chirped out that she was coming and despite your nigh-mythical alertness she managed to completely pants you. Some awkward squirming later she was helping you do up her bra around your torso and stealing the glasses off your face to complete her half-naked Dave cosplay.

Back in the present Roxy is staring awful hard at your dick. Or Rose’s lingerie you suppose, the lacey silk stuff is doing wonders for you, might be time to switch up the downstairs fashion arrangements. Rose looks pretty good in your boxers you guess. Weren’t too many days on the meteor either of you wore anything other than your god tier outfits, was never any real need. It feels good to see her so relaxed, whatever competition she might put up between the two of you you’re just sort of happy to have your weird family be a source of comfort for her. Okay, you should probably avoid thinking family thoughts if you don’t want Bonertown, USA to become Prematureejaculationville, USA.

Roxy taps Rose’s thigh and the two girls lift to their feet in front of you. Rose moves smoothly around behind Roxy in a mirror of your earlier position and you stand there while Roxy wraps her arms around your middle and pulls you into a long, gentle kiss. You can feel Rose’s hands between you, groping and squeezing at Roxy’s chest but moving slowly this time, not the frantic pace of earlier. Out of the corner of your eye you can see her head bent down over your mom’s— shit, over Roxy’s shoulder, either biting or kissing or sucking at her neck. You don’t really know what to do with your hands so you do the dumbest thing possible, namely grabbing the waistband of your silk boxers from where it sits around Rose’s hips and pulling her in towards you, squeezing Roxy tight into your incestuous little hug.

“I think, ah—” Roxy interrupts herself as Rose does something no doubt amazing with her tongue. “I think we should maybe move this to the bed, guys, you’re making standing a lil’ bit hard on your poor old mom.” Your dick twitches as she says it, and there’s no way she couldn’t feel that, pressed against you as she is. “I’m being a bit of a pillow queen, letting you two do all the work.” She wedges a hand between you and presses her way out of the hug. “Lay down, I wanna make you both feel good.”

There is far too much awkward tripping and limb flailing for your liking as everyone disengages and moves towards the bed. It takes what feels like a full minute for Roxy to get you and Rose positioned to her liking, lying side by side in the middle of the bed, practically touching but maintaining a studious “no hetero” demilitarisation zone between your shoulders and hips. Roxy told the both of you to hold still while she got undressed and something in the tone of it just took your breath away. Something commanding yet loving, an authority that comes from instinct more than any rational thought. A tone that tells you a mother will do whatever is best for her children. And right now what is best for her children seems to be the sexiest fucking strip tease you’ve witnessed in your entire fucking life. Her hips shake from side to side as she works her top up and over her head by inches, exposing her belly button and the soft trail of blond fluff leading down into her tights, then the inward pinch of her hips, then the curve of her breasts, still held in a dark purple bra. You feel Rose’s breath catch next to you and realise that holy shit you’re doing this. _You’re making this happen_.

Roxy sheds her tights with less wiggling but twice as many swear words, her feet getting caught as she tries to pull the material off. It is nice to know exactly where you picked up the genes for falling over your own ass whenever the situation demands you be cool. Some fumbling later she jumps on the bed, clad just in her undergarments and straddles you and okay wow that’s maybe about as close as your dick can take but nope, nope, nope she is in fact grinding down on you and this is not a drill all systems please try to contain the tidal wave of sexy woman rushing over your every inch of sensitive skin. You make a sound that surely no Strider has ever uttered, if only because the complex vocal pattern required to squeak and moan simultaneously is beyond even the coolest of kids outside of such exceptionally sexy circumstances. Above you Roxy seems to be going through something similar, rocking back and forward as she presses her full weight down on your practically conjoined junk. You’re sticking out of Rose’s lace now, though Roxy’s still contained in her black cotton. You can feel how wet she is through the fabric, slicking you up as she rides you like a toy. You follow her gaze down to Rose, lower lip held in her teeth and one hand crushing her own breast. Rose’s other hand holds on to Roxy’s where it’s become buried inside of your boxers and appears to be flexing at an alarming rate from the way the silk ripples and strains.

“Dave, babe, light of my fucking life, use your hands already.” Roxy snaps your gaze off Rose’s crotch and pulls your hand up to cup her ass. You’re starting to think she likes moving you into position. You’re starting to think you like it too. “Good, baby, that feels so good,” she coos as you squeeze a plump handful of ‘I can’t believe it’s not incest’.

Rose, emotionally incapable of being outdone, lets go of Roxy’s wrist to reposition her hand directly over the spot where Roxy is making you see stars. Your mutual maybe-okay-with-being-called-mommy friend leans back, rolling along you as she goes, to give Rose better access to her sweet spots and that’s all the invitation Rose needs. You watch her pale hand dive into Roxy’s cotton then set about rubbing smooth even circles in time with Roxy’s grinding. Roxy’s making these high, piping whines, like gasps with a squeal to them, saying nothing more intelligent than “yeah,” and “please,” and “more.” Rose is whispering something, you can’t tell because Roxy has clearly fucked all your linguistic capabilities right out your dick, but you’re willing to bet the kind of smut flowing from that perfect painted pout of hers would make even the sauciest of her erotic wizards blush. She always did know exactly when to pull out the A material and from the way Roxy starts to writhe on top of you (which, by the way, _holy shit_ that feels good on your dick and please god let her never stop doing that), Rose has elected that right now is the time to pull out all stops on this smut train.

“Dave,” Roxy moans and oh hey your ability to comprehend language is fully willing to come back to the party if it means hearing Roxy say your name like _that_. “Dave, baby, how close are you?” Her voice is breathier than Egbert’s god tier duds, she feels like fire on top of you, burning down with what you’re starting to think might just maybe be something a little bit akin to a mutual need.

“I’m so close Roxy you don’t even know. Science doesn’t even know. They are developing new infinitesimal fractions to explain how close I am. Mathematicians are stumped. I am so close they are re-writing the textbooks on limiting equations and transfinites and fucking I don’t know, calculus or something, all so that we can have a better way of describing exactly how close I am to blowing my load right now please don’t stop.” Rose snorts next to you, but none of the extremely sexy women in your life stop the fuck party to laugh at your rambles. You’re pretty okay with that.

“And how about you, Rosie? Doing alright down there?” Roxy’s full attention isn’t on you but she grinds extra hard to make sure you don’t feel forgotten.

“Could do with an extra finger if you’ve got any lying around R—ohhh yes please, yes I’m close, keep doing that.” Her eyes are closed and with the hand not currently shoved down Roxy’s pants Rose is groping herself for dear life, thumbing hard at her nipple while her hips buck up almost in sync with Roxy’s thrusts against you. She mutters pleas, for mercy, for relief, vocabulary going out the window as she nears her peak. You wonder distantly if she’s trying to come first to show you up. It wouldn’t surprise you.

Surprisingly enough though Roxy’s the first to go over the edge, abandoning any kind of rhythm to jack rabbit down hard on you. She leans forward to free up her hips, this has the unfortunate act of trapping Rose’s hand against your dick, tactile through the soaked fabric of Roxy’s panties, tensing where she’s pressing up into Roxy’s clit, pushing back down on you maybe on purpose and that’s it, you’re done. Your hips lift up as your vision turns to stars behind your eyes and all of your being seems to be concentrated in your junk. You get intimately caught up in the rippling sensations of your internal works pumping seed out onto your belly as Roxy tenses up and starts this long gasping cry like she’s either getting stabbed or getting off or getting off on getting stabbed. Rose seems to be the only one of you not to get vocal about it, but you recognise the rippling shiver that goes through her, the oh-so-small choke as she curls up one last time into Roxy’s hand and holds there, a tight little ball of orgasmic sensation.

Some time passes while everyone gets their breath back. Roxy collapses sideways to nuzzle into Rose’s cleavage while you avail yourself of a nearby box of tissues. There’s some wiggly back and forth shifting as everyone gets comfy but eventually everyone’s cuddled up pretty alright, you spooning Roxy’s butt and Rose pressing her face down into those pillowy soft Lalondetits. The two of you make eye contact through her gossamer-soft hair, the hair both of you seem to have inherited rather than Dirk’s hay-like spikes. “Ours,” Rose mouths to you and you give her the slightest nod of acceptance.

In the end, it’s you who breaks the silence, your fingers tangling in Roxy’s curls. “So, what happens now? We get a pizza? We have a sleepover? All of us walk away and pretend this never happened?”

“Fuck you,” Roxy murmurs from in between Rose’s boobs. “Five more minutes then we’re doing that again.”


End file.
